prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blackbox
A Blackbox was an audio recording scattered throughout New York Zero. These blackboxes contained conversations between Blackwatch officers and their subordinates or Gentek personnel. There are a total of 45 Blackboxes in NYZ. Green Zone The Green Zone has a total of 14 Blackboxes to be found. Lincoln Meadows *876, 1156 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, next to the water tower. *845, 1203 - You can find the body on one of the building's balconies. *870, 1326 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *966, 1414 - You can find the body in bushes, near the street. *910, 1464 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, behind the billboard. Salt Yard Plains *690, 1572 - You can find the body on the factory's rooftop. *695, 1495 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, in a small alley. *750, 1541 - You can find the body on the ground, near the parking lot. *672, 1639 - You can find the body between two large smokestacks. Fulton *652, 1358 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, next to the billboard. *725, 1261 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *666, 1220 - You can find the body on the factory's rooftop, near the large smokestack. *739, 1142 - You can find the body on the ground, at one of the supports of the bridge. *760, 1417 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. Yellow Zone The Yellow Zone has a total of 13 Blackboxes to be found. Fairview *145, 1110 - You can find the body on the ground, near the parking lot. *188, 1040 - You can find the body on one of the lower balconies of the building. *353, 1055 - You can find the body on the small balcony over the building's entrance. *351, 998 - You can find the body on the ground, near the building's entrance. Oakhurst *464, 1145 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, near the square where infected are kept. *312, 1191 - You can find the body on one of the church's balconies. *224, 1274 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *234, 1346 - You can find the body on the ground and it is hidden in bushes. *122, 1229 - You can find the body on one of the lower balconies of the warehouse. Linden Park *74, 1460 - You can find the body on the balcony on one of the port crane. *158, 1464 - You can find the body on one of the outer stadium's balconies, under partially damaged marking. *490, 1399 - You can find the body on one of the lower balconies of the Daily News building. *420, 1286 - You can find the body on the RAD building's rooftop. Red Zone The Red Zone has a total of 18 Blackboxes to be found. Times Square *719, 67 - You can find the body on the station's rooftop. *679, 103 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *628, 130 - You can find the body on one of the floors. In order to locate it, it is best to approach the building from the east and use gliding to locate the proper floor. *557, 123 - You can find the body on the wrecked advertisement sign. *534, 84 - You can find the body on the partially damaged building's balcony. *469, 93 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop, next to the water tower. *417, 91 - You can find the body on the skyscraper's rooftop. Midtown *448, 197 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *601, 230 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *748, 216 - You can find the body on the highest point of the Gentek building. *687, 325 - You can find the body in bushes on one of the rooftops. *563, 268 - You can find the body on one of the small balconies in ruins. *456, 328 - You can find the body in the ruined part of the building and in order to get there you should fly to the building from the north. Chinatown *417, 437 - You can find the body on the rooftop and it is hidden behind working air conditioners. *457, 536 - You can find the body near the edge of the balcony. *634, 510 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *724, 460 - You can find the body on the building's rooftop. *730, 534 - You can find the body on one of the lower building's rooftops. Trivia * Recovering a set of Blackboxes grants James Heller evolution points, allowing him to gain mutations. * The Blackboxes always give off a flashing red light, as well as a beeping sound, which can be helpful if the player is looking for them. Sources * Prototype 2 Category:Collectibles Category:Prototype 2 Gameplay